Dharak Colossus
Dharak Colossus, like Dragonoid Colossus, is a Colossus Bakugan and is only available at Toys 'R' Us. Information Description Dharak Colossus is Dharak's Mobile Assault Vehicle or Ultimate Weapon. It is a combination of Battle Gears to form a scorpion-like machine that boosts Dharak's Attack Power. Its parts are: *Dharak/Brawlacus Dharak - 750 Gs *Riptor - 100 Gs *Smashtor - 80 Gs *Exokor (Hub) - no printed Gs Unlike Maxus Bakugan, Colossus Bakugan are fully organic. This was revealed in episode 25 ("Colossus Dragonoid"). Also each part is spider-like and can be used individually. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In The Sacred Orb, Dharak combined with his Colossus Armour for the first time and used it to destroy Neathia's Second Shield. Later on, he battles against Lumino Dragonoid for the first time, but the battle was interrupted by the Sacred Orb, which teleported all the Gundalians back to Gundalia. In Mobile Assault, Kazarina tortured all of the Colossus Armour pieces, in order to upgrade them so that Dharak would have the strength he needed to destroy the renewed Second Shield. In Sid Returns, Kazarina nearly fully upgraded all of the Colossus Armour pieces. In Colossus Dharak, Kazarina finally finished upgrading all the Colossus Armour pieces. Later on in the episode, Dharak combines with his Colossus Armour once again to destroy the renewed Second Shield. He battles Lumino Dragonoid once again and easily defeated him with the immense new power his armour now possessed. Barodius also connected it with AirKor to help out. In Dragonoid Colossus (episode), Dharak detaches from his Colossus Armour, and each piece turns into spider-like creatures to combat Ren. Later on in the battle, he reattaches to continue the battle, but they all were taken out by Linehalt's Forbidden Power. In True Evolution, Dharak combined with his Colossus Armour again in order to battle Blitz Dragonoid. However, Drago easily took the armour apart one piece at a time, leaving Dharak to fight him alone. When Blitz Dragonoid defeated them, they returned to Ball Form. ;Ability Cards * Darkness Waver: * Thunder Probe: * Evil Blow: * Westwall Gazer: * Westwall Shield: * Darkness Glow: Game He is only available at Toys 'R' Us in Darkus. Brawlacus Dharak has 750 Gs, Smashtor has 80 Gs and Riptor has 100 Gs. Trivia *Dharak Colossus seems to float in Bakugan Dimensions. *In the Anime, Riptor and Smashtor serve as legs, but as a toy, they seem to be arms. *In-game Riptor is Gold and Smashtor is Copper but in Bakugan Dimensions they are Silver. This is because the game creators created the Bakugan online by what they look like (announced by the Administrator LordDarkus). *In The Sacred Orb, Exokor, Riptor and Smashtor's eye-like gems were green in color, but when they were upgraded in Colossus Dharak, they turned orange. *When he merges with Airkor, the middle part of Airkor is missing. *On Bakugan Dimensions, it starts out with 650 Gs, which is 250 Gs more than regular Bakugan, just like Dragonoid Colossus. *It looks like it floats in Bakugan Dimensions. Confirming this is its Special Ability (rather a Gate): "Flying Fortress", when in the Anime it doesn't fly at all. Gallery Anime File:Dharak Colossus in ball form.png|Dharak Colossus in Ball Form File:Dharak on Dharak Colossus.png|Dharak Colossus in Ball Form with Dharak File:Dharak Colossus in bakugan form.png|Dharak Colossus in Bakugan Form New Dharak Colossus.jpg|Upgraged Dharak Colossus in Ball Form with AirKor New Dharak Colossus use Darkness Waver 2.jpg|Dharak Colossus about to use Darkness Waver Darkness Waver Ray.jpg|Dharak Colossus using Darkness Waver New Dharak Colossus use Thunder probe.jpg|Dharak Colossus using Thunder Probe Dharak use Evil Blow.jpg|Dharak Colossus about to use Evil Blow Dharak use Evil Blow 2.jpg|Dharak Colossus using Evil Blow New Dharak Colossus use WestWall Shield.jpg|Dharak Colossus using Westwall Shield New Dharak Colossus is going use High Stute Waver.jpg|Dharak Colossus about to use Westwall Gazer New Dharak Colossus use Westwall Gazer.jpg|Dharak Colossus using Westwall Gazer Dharak using Airkor Zaiyan.jpg|Dharak Colossus using AirKor Zayin Game File:3f75b3f8aa1c5ebf7fb78bc4b95cef16.jpg File:0c164a9b3f0447c3413b89bdb90ef0bd.jpg File:Aa035ba89cc436196072211169ca1ef3.jpg File:49e260b09e17b2e8d3750936ae33124f-1.jpg File:Avatar2646.png File:dharakcol3.jpg|Dharak Colossus File:Dharak_Colossus.jpg Smashtor2.jpg|Riptor Riptor1.jpg|Smashtor Photo on 2010-08-27 at 21.38.jpg|Dharak Colossus with claws open Photo on 2010-08-27 at 21.20.jpg 056.JPG 058.JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (69).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (92).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (91).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (90).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (89).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (88).jpg Bakugan Dimensions ElicosDharakColos.png Darkus_DharakColossus.png DharakColossusBDAni.png Darkus_DharakColossus_Open.png ACTUALLY WINNING.PNG Darkus_DharakColossus_Closed.png Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Ultimate Weapons Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Villains